Forum:Kapitel 596 Diskussion
Der Kampf geht weiter. Der Riss in der Maske stammt von Kakashis Kunai, da Kakashi und Tobi dieselbe Dimension benutzen und Tobi sich beim dematerialisieren teilweise in die Dimension begibt. Deshalb kriegt er auch ein Rasengan ab.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 10:07, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Naja das Kapitel war .... nicht schlecht aber gefühlt doch sehr kurz , Tobi zeigt mal etwas FLeisch ( vermut ich jetzt mal ) , btw .... wurde ihm der Arm nicht ausgerissen , oder wars der andere *grübel* . Aber''' bald''' ist es so weiittt , your mask will fall Mr. Nobody :D LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 10:14, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ganz gutes Kapitel, wenn auch sehr kurz, aber immerhin mal ein paar kleinere Infos. Als nächstes gilt es wohl stärkere Attacken wegzusaugen. Ein bijudama oder zumindest Futon Rasen Shuriken oder so. Da wäre es dann auf jeden Fall unwahrscheinlicher, dass Tobi einfach so weiterkämpft. Das Rasengan (immerhin im Bijumodus) scheint ihm ja nicht wirklich weh getan zu haben, außer dass sein Mantel ein wenig zerrissen ist. Natürlich ist auch die Frage wie oft Kakashi noch Kamui einsetzen kann. Die Hoffnung auf einen entscheidenden Treffer wächst. Meint ihr man kann diese Feuerwand als Beweis dafür sehen, dass Tobi ein Uchiha ist? -Shisui- (Diskussion) 11:15, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das Problem ist halt, dass man die Attacken nicht mehr wirklich zielen kann, wenn man sie mittels Kamui in die andere Dimension schickt. Das Rasengan hat Tobi halt nur gestriffen... Wie das ganze funktioniert macht in etwa auch Sinn... Wirklich nen gutes Kapitel.TeeTS (Diskussion) 11:25, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) wieso soll es kurz sein? :/ es hat ganz normal 17 seiten, wie gewöhnlich. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:49, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ---- Hab auf Facebook eben was gelesen: Future of Naruto: Tobi’s Identity Revealed Within The Next Few Weeks -> Googlen -> Erster Beitrag... Da heißt es wohl, Tobi Identität soll in den nächsten Wochen aufgedeckt werden =D ja ja, ganz ruhig leute ^^ es ist wirklich ein ganz neues interview mi kishi erschienen, in dem er bestätigt, dass tobis identität schon bald bekannt gemacht wird (in den nächsten wochen heißt es, wieviele es auch sein mögen :/). außerdem sagt er z.B, dass tobi und madara sich kennen u.v.m. hier ein wenig ausführlicher auf Aeris' Blog "Ramen-Chan". [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:07, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ---- {C}16 hast recht, kam mir nur leider wieder viel kürzer vor. Ich finde nicht dass das Rasengan nur gestriffen hat. Dass ja anscheinend Tobi und Kakashi in die selbe Dimension einsaugen, spricht schon ein wenig dafür, dass Tobi evtl. Obitos anderes Auge benutzt. -Shisui- (Diskussion) 12:54, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :es sind 17, doppelseiten bestehen aus zwei seiten. und in diesem kapitel ist eine. ja, es scheint so, dass tobi obitos auge besitzt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:14, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wobei man da noch vorsichtig sein sollte... Da ueber weitere Dimensionen/Ebenen in Naruto bisher so gut wie gar nichts bekannt ist, koennte es auch sein, dass es nur eine weitere Ebene/Dimension gibt, d.h. dass alle Transdimensionalen Jutsus demnach mit dieser arbeiten...Es muss also nichts mit Obitos Auge zu tun haben! Auch ist die Frage ob die Dimension die materielle ueberlagert (d.h. eine bijektion besteht zwischen der materiellen (normalen) und der anderen Dimension/Ebene)... Da hat Kishi auf jeden Fall ein sehr kompliziertes Thema eroeffnet ;) TeeTS (Diskussion) 13:44, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @johnny wegen der Tobis-Identität-Sache, siehe Forum:Kapitel 595 Diskussion.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 15:08, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Erst mal muss ich einräumen, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Ich hätte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Kampf sofort weiter geht. Jetzt wiederum würde mich ein Szenenwechsel überraschen. Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich das immer noch nicht so ganz verstanden. Könnte bitte jemand mit gutem Deutsch erklären, wie er das verstanden hat, warum Kakashis Kunai, das mit Blitzchakra geladen war, einen Schnitt in Tobis Maske hinterlassen hat und warum das Ransengan getroffen hat, obwohl Kakashi es mit Kamui hat verschwinden lassen? Außerdem bin ich auch noch nicht so dahinter gestiegen, wie das mit dem EINEN Jutsu funktioniert. Das Einsaugen und das Unangreifbarmachen soll dasselbe sein? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:26, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wenn Tobi sich dematerialisiert, befindet er sich ja in einer anderen Dimension. Und die Dimension in die die Sachen von Kakashis Kamui reingezogen werden sind die selben. Also kann man es so verstehen, dass Tobi wenn er sich dematerialisiert hat, er in der anderen Dimension aber angreifbar ist und wenn Kakashi mit Kamui ein Rasengan in die andere Dimension schickt, dies Tobi treffen kann. Also ist Kakashi so gesehen der einzige der Tobi etwas anhaben kann mit Kamui (Einem Jutsu). ::Das erklärt aber nicht, wieso Tobi immer sichtbar ist, auch wenn er unangreifbar ist, die Dinge, die Kakashi wegteleportiert, sind jedoch schlicht "verschwunden". Das verwirrt mich. Und wieso überhaupt hat Kakashi Kamui auf das Kunai gemacht? Doch eigentlich erst, als Tobi es schon abgefälscht hat. Da war es doch aber gar nicht mehr in Tobis Nähe ... Soll das heißen, dass grundsätzlich ALLES, was Kakashi teleportiert, Tobi abkriegt, wenn er zur gleichen Zeit entmaterialisiert ist? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:25, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Das Kunai hat Kakashi nur wegteleportiert, damit es Naruto nicht trifft. Und in der anderen Dimension hat es zufällig Tobis Maske gestreift. Als Kakashi das Kunai mit Kamui verschwinden ließ wusste er ja noch nicht, dass es Tobi evtl. treffen könnte, darauf ist er erst gekommen, als er den Riss gesehen hat.--Tuwz (Diskussion) 18:52, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ich fand es nicht schlecht wie Tobi auf den Riss reagierte und erst finster guckte. da muss er auch bemerkt haben das er mit seinem teleportieren etwas vorsichtiger sein muss. Naja, Kakashi kann Kamui nicht unendlich mal einsetzen, Tobi hingegen benutzt ständig sein Entmaterialisierungs-Jutsu. Also sind die jetzt nicht so sehr im Vorteil, wenn Kishi die Chakra-Limits nicht GANZ vergisst.^^[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 23:34, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke nicht, dass Tobi Obitos Sharingan hat. Tobis Jutsu ähnelt zwar Kakashis Kamui, jedoch muss Tobi die Person bzw. den Gegenstand, welche er wegteleportieren will BERÜHREN. Kakshi jedoch nicht. Lg 85.110.19.64 23:57, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC)HzumKan Ich wüsste nicht inwiefern das ein Beweis dagegen sein soll, dass Tobi nicht Obitos Auge haben soll. Kamui und Tobis Jutsu sind einfach 2 verschiedene Jutsus, aber beide benutzen die gleiche Dimension, folglich stehen die Augen irgendwie in Verbindung. Glaube schon dass Tobi Obitos Auge hat.Noch was zu dem Entmaterialisieren und sichtbar sein dabei: Ich denke einfach dass das Jutsu einmal eine "Illusion" darstellen kann während sich Tobi aber eigentlich in der andern Dimension befindet, in der er sich dann aber nicht bewegen kann, oder dass er komplett verschwindet und sich dann komplett in der Dimension bewegen kann, für mich die logischste Erklärung Dommeug93 (Diskussion) 02:30, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Dass Kakashi ein ähnliches Jutsu nutzt wie Tobi, muss nicht zwangsläufig heißen, dass sie beide Augen derselben Person haben. Z. B. können mehrere Personen unabhängig voneinander Susanoo einsetzen. Oder auch Amaterasu. Es ist also meiner Meinung nach möglich, dass Tobi und Obito enger verwandt sind, muss aber nicht mal sein. Immerhin ist auch keine direkte Verwandschaft zwischen Madara und Itachi nachzuweisen und doch können beide Susanoo --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:11, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Es geht ja auch nicht darum, dass es eine sehr ähnliche Technik ist - das wusste man ja schon lang -, sondern darum, dass sie die gleiche Dimension nutzen. Natürlich haben wir aber auch keine Ahnung, wie die Dimensionen In der Narutowelt aufgebaut, wie viele es gibt etc., aber es könnte als ein Hinweis herangezogen werden, dass beide Augen von Obito stammen könnten (Konjunktiev!) -Shisui- (Diskussion) 16:19, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Könnte es außerdem einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Erwerb von Kakashis MS und Tobi geben? Ich mein, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Kakashi es erhalten hat, wissen wir rein garnichts darüber? Habt ihr dazu Ideen oder Fakten? Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 17:25, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe die Theorie gehört, dass Kakashi sein MS bekommen hat weil Tobi es erweckt hat. Also die Theorie geht davon aus, dass Tobi Obitos Auge hat u=Forum:Kapitel 596 Diskussion= nd mit diesem das MS erweckt hat und weil kakashi eben das andere Auge hat, hat er es auch bekommen. Das setzt natürlich voraus, dass wenn bei einem Sharingan das MS erweckt wird, es auch gleichzeitig in dem anderen Sharingan, das quasi zu diesem Paar gehört erweckt wird und es nicht in beiden Augen gleichzeitig erweckt werden muss. Man hat Tobi nie das MS benutzen sehen, was aber nicht heißt, dass er es nicht hat. Es könnte rein theoritisch sein, dass der soetwas wie ein drittes Auge hat, das eben das MS ist und mit dem seine Raum-Zeit-Jutus benutzt. Villeicht ja unter der dritten Öffnung in seiner neuen Maske? (Die oben auf seiner Stirn) Auch wenn sie immer schwarz ist. Also die Theorie ist wirklich sehr spekulativ. Und es sprechen auch ein paar sachen dagegen, nämlich das das Zenturm dieser Spirale, mit der Tobi Dinge und Personen einsaugt genau bei seinem sichtbaren Sharingan liegt, wenn er dafür da MS an einer anderen Körperstelle benutzen würde, wäre das Zentrum ja wohl dort. Und er benutzt dieses Jutsu ja andauernd also müsste er dann schon längst erlbindet sein, wenn er kein EMS hat. Ich hoffe das war jetzt nich zu verwirrend :D Und ich glaub auch selbst nicht dran. --Tuwz (Diskussion) 18:20, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich denke nicht das Tobi ein Augen in der oberen Tomoe seiner Maske hat xD ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 19:07, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :OMG!! Schon allein die vorstellung , nein auf keinen Fall !!! bääääääLilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 19:14, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Außerdem müsste Kakashi sein MS dann schon ewig haben, weil Tobi die Raum-Zeit-Jutsus schon im Kampf gegen Minato eingesetzt hat. Undoo (Diskussion) 19:16, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich glaube leider, dass im nächsten Kapitel einen Zsenenwechsel geben wird , ich meine mit Sasuke und die anderen, was ich zum Tobi sage ist es , ich weiß ihr wird mich jetzt für verrückt erklären, aber ich glaube, das Tobi Danzo ist , ok ich weiß es gibt viele contra, aber ich weiß nicht mein gefühl sagt tobi ist danzo, bisher hat mein gefühl in naruto welt fast immer recht gehabt, ob ihr jetzt glaubt oder nicht ist eure sache .dankee tobi 23 21:48 :In dem aktuellen Kapitel kann man Tobis rechten Arm sehen . Den Danzou eingdeutig nict mehr besitzt , und ich könnte jetzt noch andere Sachen nennen aber soviel zeit hab ich nicht , nette theorie aber neee , aber wenn sie stimmen sollte würd ich gerne wissen wie er seine Frisur so schnell ändern konnte ich meine abgesehen davon das er sich mit sich selbst unterhalten kann da er ja zweimall am selben ort vertreten sein kann :D LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 19:59, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Das ist wirklich sehr abwegig. Mein Favourit wäre immer noch Izuna, weil er in meinen Augen der einzige ist, bei dem alles zusammen passt. Es ist ja nicht auszuschließen, dass Obito ein direkter Nachfahre von Izuna ist und die Fähigkeit vererbt hat. Bei Naruto ist das fast immer so, dass die Bösen eigentlich unbesiegbar sind und dann unter allen Shinobi genau den einen abkriegen, der sie dann doch besiegen kann. Siehe Nagato gegen Itachi, Kabuto gegen Itachi, Deidara gegen Sasuke, Kisame gegen Gai ... Insofern muss die Verbindung zwischen Kakashi und Tobi gar nicht so sehr persönlicher Natur sein. Ich denke, Kakashi ist halt der eine Shinobi, der das Zeug hat, Tobis Techniken zu durchschauen, weil er (ob zufällig oder nicht) ähnliche Jutsus benutzt. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:32, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::nee izuna kannst nicht sein, weil tobi ja zu kakashi gesagt hat du kannst nicht das gesicht erinnern oder so ähnliches, ich glaube nicht das kakashi izuna gesicht zu gesicht gesehen haben. ::Mein Favorit ist Danzo, weil er vor 16 Jahren nicht in Konoha zu sehen war, und es von Alter her passen würde. Es ist ja vollkommen normal dass er nicht wie früher aussah und und deswegen dieser Tobi etwas kürzer als der Tobi vor 16 oder es sind schon mehr geworden Jahren war. Kishimot meinte ja im Interwiew, wenn es stimmen sollte , das Tobi und Madara sich kennen, von Alter her würde das auch passen. Was meint ihr, ich meine Kakashi hat ja mehrmals Danzos Gesicht gesehen. Tobi23 12:53 Beim Angriff von Madara auf Konoha, war Danzou mit seiner ANBU-NE Einheit in seinem Versteck und hat sie davon abgehalten einzugreifen um einen möglichen Machtwechsel einzuleiten. Desweiteren sagt Tobi beim Kampf Sasuke-Danzou: "Er will also auch den Neunschwänzigen"...Da Tobi zu diesem Zeitpunkt alleine war und mit sich selbst gesprochen hat ergibt es keinen Sinn wenn Tobi Danzou sein sollte. Und wenn Danzou Tobi ist ergibt der Angriff auch keinen Sinn denn Naruto wäre wenn seine Eltern noch leben würden sicherlich anders Trainiert worden und zu den ANBU gegangen und dort hätte Danzou ihn zu einer seiner Waffen machen können bzw mithilfe von Shizuis Sharingahn manipulieren können. Wie du siehst hat deine Theorie viel zu viele Schwachpunkte.--Vanel5780 (Diskussion) 11:17, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :ich bitte euch lest den manga.. tobi= danzou? tobi hat gegen danzo gekämpft und danzou ist Tot!! außerdem will tobi konoha zerstören, danzou wollte nie konoha zerstören, sondern nur unter seine kontrolle bringen, die theorie tobi=danzou ist völlig veraltet und macht überhaupt keinen sinn mehr, sie ist noch schwachsinniger als tobi=obito! sodann tobi kann nicht izuna sein, weil kakashi tobi kennt? da hast du im manga etwas falsch verstanden, tobi bezieht sich bei dieser bemerkung auf Gai und nicht weil er tobi kennt, sondern weil es für tobi keinen sinn macht gai sein gesicht zu zeigen, weil Gai sich sowieso keine gesichter merken kann (anspielung auf Gai vs Kisame) Es ging nie darum dass kakashi oder gai tobi kennen würden! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 11:34, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC :Ich denke das Izuna Tobi ist, weil ja schon ziemlich viel dafür spricht & man weiß ja nichtmal ob er wirklich gestorben ist. Und ich denke das Tobi & Madara gemeinsame Sache machen. Laut Manga 560 fragt Madara Kabuto ob er von UNSEREM Plan auch weiß (Mondaugenplan wahrscheinlich) & mit unserem meinte er sich und Tobi eindeutig. Ich denke das das alles geplant war. Das mit edo tensei und madara wiederbeleben. Und ich glaube das Madara gestorben ist wenn Nagato die Rinnegan bekommen hat. Und ich denke schon das die Rinnegan von Madara sind. Wo Madara wiederbeschworen worden ist sagte er als erstes: "Der kleine Nagato ist erwachsen geworden." Also kennt Madara Nagato. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 12:29, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich sags mal so : Mein logischer Verstand sagt mir es ist Izuna , aber ich HOFFE es ist Obito . Ich freu mich schon auf den WTF Moment wenn die Maske fällt , ich hoffe nur es ist dann halbwegs erkennbar wer er denn nun ist , wenn es Izuna ist würde er wahrscheinlich erin verschrumperlter alter Mann sein , bää hoffe Izuna hätte in diesem fall einen weg gefunden Jung zu bleiben . Gleichzeitig bin ich neugierig wie die Erwachsenen version von Obito aussehen würde , vllt Konkurrenz für Sasuke (in Sache HOT ) :D LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 13:57, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :@über mir dann hast du ein logischen verstand ich glaub auch das das izuna ist die serie besteht aus täuschungen man konnte zwar seine leiche sehen aber man konnte nicht sehen wie er im kampf angeblich gestorben ist,obito ist es sicherlich nicht.Joachim 17 :Hallo ich habe eine frage an euch, glaubt ihr das Itachi und Orochimaru wissen wer Tobi ist, habe so ein Gefühl, das die es wissen wer Tobi ist , was meint Ihr???? ach übrigens megapfimps dnke für deine nachricht aber ich habe es immer noch nicht hingekriegt mit den tilt geht irgendwie nicht sorry schreibe meinen namen wie immer Tobi23 00:07 :Also bei Orochimaru könnte ich mir schon vorstellen, dass er weiß wer Tobi in Wirklichkeit ist. Itachi hält Tobi ja für Madara, was ja in der Form nicht stimmen kann, also kennt dieser vermutlich nicht Tobis wahre Identität, oder er hätte einen ominösen anderen Grund ihn weiterhin Madara zu nennen...wie es ja Kabuto auch tat, wobei es bei letzterem auch einfach nur zur Provokation gedient haben könnte. Zur Signatur: Du hast beim Schreiben ja hier ein Textfenster...oben ist ein Reiter...du brauchst nur auf den Button "Signatur" zu gehen, nachdem du fertig bist und die vier Tilden erscheinen automatisch. Mfg Tobi78.43.112.254 22:56, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Also in Chapter 590 Seite 12 Panel 2/3 sagt Itachi das er weiß, welche Person Tobi ist. Wie das mit Oro is, weiß ich aber auch nicht! Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 23:22, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich könnte mich irren, aber für mich klingt das eher nach einer Vermutung...bzw. er glaubt es zu wissen. Er sagt ja später, dass Tobi Madara ist, also wird er es vermutlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt angenommen haben, dass es sich bei Tobi um Madara handelt. Allerdings kann es ja nicht der originale Madara sein, wie wir mittlerweile wissen. Ich vermute also eher, dass Itachi es nicht sicher wusste sondern entweder von Tobi aktiv getäuscht wurde, oder sich selbst getäuscht hat, in dem er falsch kombiniert hat. Mfg Tobi78.43.112.254 00:30, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich frage mich wie es bei Sasuke und die anderen weiter ausgehen wird, wo die wohl hingehen werde. hm... :Sasuke sollte wirklich aufpassen wegen Orochimaru, naja egal ich glaube nicht dass Orchimaru Sasuke helfen will, wieso sollte er es auch letzendlich will er ja sein Körper haben und das hat er ja auch offen zu Sasuke gesagt.Tobi23 (Diskussion) 02:19, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Das Izuna tod sei hatte auch Tobi gesagt wer weiß was da stimmt und was nicht. Und wenn er izuna ist sagte er es wahrscheinlich um sich zu decken. Ich würde schon sagen das Oro tobi kennt schließlich sagte er zu sich selbst das sasuke nur von ihm und TOBI ausgenutzt wurde. Und ich würde auch sagen das Itachi weiß wer hinter der Maske steckt, Er hat ja Sasukes Augen manipuliert damit er nicht sieht wer unter der Maske steckt. Also kennt itachi sicherlich Tobi und sagt aber vor Sasuke das es Madara sei um seine Indentität zu schützen. Es scheint so das Itachi nicht will das Sasuke erfährt wer unter der Maske tatsächlich steckt. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 12:27, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ganz deiner Meinung (ShisuiTobi) Tobi23 (Diskussion) 14:03, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Hat Itachi die Augen nicht einfach nur auf Tobis Sharingan programmiert? Sasuke hat Tobi ja nie ganz gesehen, sondern nur das Sharingan und einen Teil der rechten Gesichtshälfte. Ich glaube nicht, dass Itachi dazu gewusst haben muss, wer Tobi wirklich ist...allerdings kann ich mich da auch irren. Aber warum sollte Itachi die Identität von Tobi vor Sasuke verschleiern wollen? Zumindest am Ende wirkte es doch eher so, als ob er es bereut ihm nicht schon vorher die ganze Wahrheit gesagt zu haben, warum dann noch Tobis Identität geheim halten? Zu dem Zeitpunkt würde das meiner Meinung nach keinen wirklichen Sinn mehr machen. Also vermute ich, dass er es entweder nicht weiß, oder aber Tobi sehr viel mehr mit Madara zu tun hat, als nur dessen Bruder zu sein und er ihn aus diesem Grund weiter als Madara bezeichnet. Mfg Tobi78.42.117.180 14:35, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Itachi hat das denk ich mal gemacht weil er Sasuke schützen will von Tobi. Weil itachi weiß wozu Tobi im stande ist & um das zu wissen muss er Tobi gekannt haben. Itachi hat ja oft Sasuke enttäuscht und angelogen. So wie er gelogen hat und gesagt hat das Tobi Madara ist. Und um zu verhindern das Sasuke die wahrheit erfährt das tobi NICHT madara ist hat er das auge manipuliert. Und das heißt wiederum das Itachi wissen muss wer hinter der Maske steckt. denk ich mal ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 17:05, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Itachi wusste wie stark Tobi ist...er wusste auch scheinbar nicht so viel über seine Fähigkeiten. Immerhin ging sein Plan mit dem Auge ja ziemlich daneben. Deine Idee funktioniert im Übrigen genauso gut anders herum. Um zu verhindern, dass Sasuke erfährt, dass Tobi Madara ist, manipulierte er das Auge. Könnte beides der Fall sein. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht so sicher, was es bringen sollte, zu verhindern, dass er das Gesicht sieht, wenn man dann sehen würde, dass es nicht Madara ist. Bis jetzt hat Tobi vor vielen seine Maske abgenommen und daraufhin erkannten ihn diese als Madara...was schon etwas seltsam ist. Tobi wollte meiner Meinung nach Sasuke davon überzeugen, dass er Madara ist und das hat Itachi verhindert...andernfalls hätte sich Tobi ihm nicht zeigen müssen. Mfg Tobi78.42.117.180 18:42, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ja, das könnte so stimmen. Gebe ich dir recht. Soweit ich weiß hat Tobi vor keinem noch seine Maske Abgenommen o_O Das bei Kisame denke ich war der echte Madara, an dem ganzen verband & den langen haaren im hintergrund denke ich schon das es madara war und nicht Tobi. Bei Zetzu wär ich mir auch nicht so sicher er ist sowieso etwas komisch... Ich denke aber das der maskierte mann beim uchiha masaker ein anderer war als der vor 16 jahren und der jetzige. weil sie doch anders aussehen. Und zwar denke ich das der mit den langen haaren madara war :O weil man ja jetzt bestätigt bekommen hat laut dem interview von kishi das sich die beiden kennen und laut dem manga 560 machen madara und tobi gemeinsame sache. und deshalb denk itachi wsl das tobi madara sei, weil er beim uchiha masaker mit dem echten madara zusammenarbeitete. Dort trug madara auch ne maske und daher tobi auch eine hat haltet itachi tobi für madara. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 18:57, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Durchaus möglich, dass die beiden zusammengearbeitet haben und es sich um zwei Personen handelt. Überzeugter wäre ich davon, wenn die Maske bei der langhaarigen Person anders ausgesehen hätte. Aber in der Tat besteht die Möglichkeit, dass es zwei Personen waren. Mfg Tobi78.42.117.180 19:52, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn man die Masken etwas genauer anschaut dann sieht man das bei der langhaarigen person die linien bei der maske gebogen sind und bei der Maske vor 16 jahren sind sie gerade. Und ich glaube das das schon was heißen soll. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 07:54, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht von Itachi, das er nach dem Kampf gegen Kabuto nicht Tobis Identität zu Sasuke preisgegeben hat, hatte wirklich darauf gehofft, wenn er wirklich natürlich weiß wer er ist. :ich glaube, dass Sasuke von Orochimaru erfahren wird , wer hinter der Maske ist. was meint ihr, wenn er natürlich weiß natürlich.Tobi23 (Diskussion) 08:50, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Es macht schon Sinn, dass sich der echte Madara hinter einer Maske verstecken würde, weil er nicht entdeckt werden will. Aber warum sollte diese Maske dann nur ein Augenloch haben? Die Augen sind Madaras stärkste Waffe, warum sollte er sich absichtlich schwächen?--Shiromaru (Diskussion) 13:32, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Also an tobi: Was Itashis Plan anging, er ist zwar fehlgeschlagen aber net weil er Tobis fähigkeiten falsch einschätzte, sondern weil Kabuto sich einmischte. Das bedeuted Itashi konnt es ja net vorhersehen. Wer nun genau weis wer Tobi ist sind denke ich Madara und Oroshimarun, sowie noch andere (denkt en them). Was das programmieren von Amatarasu anging, dies sollte nicht die Identität schützen, sondern Tobi besiegen und dadurch Sasuke vor der Ausnutzung zu bewahren. Dragou (Diskussion) 13:52, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @Shiromaru: In der Tat ein guter Einwand. Wenn Madara und Tobi zur gleichen Zeit in der nahen Vergangenheit existierten und sich bei den bekannten Operationen tatsächlich abgewechselt hatten und sich nicht nur von früher kannten, dann stellt sich in der tat die Frage wessen Augen Madara hatte. Immerhin scheint er irgendwas mit Nagato zu tun gehabt haben und dieser dürfte zur Zeit der Uchiha Ausrottung bereits das Rinnegan besessen haben. Madara sah zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber recht jung und recht fit aus...also warum seine mächtigsten Waffen opfern, wenn Nagatos Augen tatsächlich Madaras Rinneganaugen waren. Das legt eher die Vermutung nahe, dass Madara schon tot war, als Nagato das Rinnegan bekam und dann müsste es Tobi gewesen sein, der den Uchihaclan mit auslöschte. @Dragou: Mit Fehlschlagen meinte ich die Tatsache, dass das mit Amaterasu nicht geklappt hatte...kam wohl nicht so gut rüber, sorry. In deinem zweiten Punkt bestätigst du meine Aussage...er schätzte Tobi falsch ein, er wusste nicht, dass dieser Amaterasu einfach in eine andere Dimension ziehen konnte (vermute ich mal, dass er es so irgendwie beseitigt hat). Ich bin im Übrigen deiner Meinung, dass er Sasuke vor Tobi schützen wollte. Ich denke auch nicht, dass es ihm um die Identität Tobis ging, sondern vielmehr wollte er verhindern, dass dieser Sasuke für seine Zwecke missbraucht und eben dieser Plan scheiterte. Mfg Tobi46.223.71.13 14:02, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Dass er von Zetsu (oder auch Kisame) als Madara bezeichnet wurde, könnte Tobi auch mit einem Genjutsu bewerkstelligt haben - so dass ihnen vorgegaukelt wurde, er sei Madara. Ein weiteres Mittel, um seine Identität zu verschleiern.Sin007 (Diskussion) 16:15, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Madara hat mit sicherheit Nagato gekannt, weil wo madara mit edo tensei wiederbelebt wird ist das erste was er sagt der kleine Nagato ist groß geworden. Also hatte Madara mit sicherheit noch gelebt als Nagato klein war. Den Mann den Kisame gesehen hat war bestimmt Madara der ganze verband von den kämpfen dann das typische madara gewand und die langen haare im hintergrund. Das war bestimmt Madara Kisame erkannte ihn auch als madara wieder. Und ich denke zu diesem zeitpunkt hatte madara seine eigenen augen nicht mehr. Weil das komische ist man hatte da nur ein Sharingan gesehen und man sah auch nicht das typische mangekio von madara. und der mann der itachi geholfen hatte war auch bestimmt madara aber auch nur mit einem guckloch also wsl ein sharingan wie bei kisame. Ich denke er hat sich einfach eines eingepllanzt. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 17:14, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Aber alles, was du sagst, deutet doch eher auf Tobi hin als auf Madara. Das einfache Sharingan, das Tobi im rechten Auge hat, ist auch immer zu sehen, wenn sonst irgendwo der maskierte Mann aufgetaucht ist. Und selbst als Kisame vermeintlich mit Madara gesprochen hat, hat man doch nur 1 Auge in der Dunkelheit leuchten sehen, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Übrigens hat Tobi das Amaterasu sehr warhscheinlich nicht überlebt, weil er es weggesaugt hat, sondern weil er Izanagi kann. Er hatte ja seine Maske abgesetzt, kam dann aber aus den Schatten zurück und hat dann sein Gesicht nicht nochmal gezeigt. Ich nehme an, weil sich das linke Auge geschlossen hat und er Sasuke nichts über Izanagi erzählen wollte. Seine folgenden Worte waren ja auch sinngemäß: "Nicht einmal Itachi wusste alles über mich. Wenn er das getan hätte, wäre ich längst tot." Womit er sicher auch auf Izanagi anpielte. Wer hätte denn Amaterasu überleben können? Und ich versteh auch nicht, warum so viele Leser schreiben, sie wollen Tobi ohne Maske sehen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass man ihn schon längst unmaskiert gesehen hätte. Zum Beispiel im Kampf gegen Konan. Und da hat man gesehen, dass er tatsächlich aussieht wie Madara, nur halt mit Falten. Und diese Falten sehen übrigens auch kein bisschen aus wie die von Danzo. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:53, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Hmm ich finde das Tobi eigentlich einen ziemlich dunklen hauttyp hat. Hatte nicht madara einen etwas helleren? Da wo Sasuke Tobis eine gesichtshälfte gesehen hat diese falten können auch ein fehler sein denke ich, weil ich kampf gegen konan sah man tobis gesichtshälfte ziemlich oft und da hatte man kein einziges mal ne falte gesehen. i.wie schien mir das gesicht etwas jung. o_O ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 18:58, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Kann sein, dass ich mich irre, aber ich habe mir den Kampf heute erst wieder angeschaut, wenn auch im Anime, aber da erkennt man meiner Meinung nach doch in etlichen Szenen Falten. Der dunkle Hauttyp könnte meiner Meinung nach auch ein Trugschluss sein. In der Szene mit Zetsu, als dieser ihm von Sasukes drohender Niederlage nach dem Kampf gegen Danzou berichtet, sieht die Haut sehr hell aus. Beim Kampf gegen Konan könnte die etwas dunklere Hautfarbe auch durch die Explosion gekommen sein. Mfg Tobi46.223.71.13 19:14, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :@ Tobi23: Ich möchte dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber im letzen Kapitel warst du noch 100% davon überzeugt, dass Tobi Izuna ist. Wenn man an jede Theorie glaubt kann man nachher immer sagen, ich habe es euch gesagt, und solangsam nervt es mich, dass du immer wieder damit ankommst. Hoffentlich lernst du mal das sein zu lassen ^^ Hilft wirklich niemandem Dommeug93 (Diskussion) 22:48, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Nochmal zu den anderen Dimensionen/der anderen Dimension: Tobi sagt eindeutig "the other dimension". Also "die andere Dimension" und nicht "eine andere Dimension". Es scheint also wirklich nur eine andere Dimension zu geben, die Tobi zum dematerialisieren und Kakashi für das "Verschwindenlassen" durch Kamui nutzen. --Tuwz (Diskussion) 11:24, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) das komische daran ist, das kakashis jutzu ziemlich unausgereift mit dem mangekyou wirkt, wohingegen tobis mit dem normalen perfektioniert ist,.. evtl hat das was mit den senju genen zutun,.. mfg manu Dommeug93: Wann habe ich bitte gesagt, dass Tobi Izuna ist, habe soetwas noch nie hier geschrieben, deswegen wundere ich mich jetzt, warum du soetwas sagst, ich habe gesagt das tobi danzo ist steht noch hier drin, wenn du nicht glaubst können die anderen das bestätigen.Tobi23 (Diskussion) 20:36, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @Tobi23 Kapitel 596 Tobi = Danzo, in Kapitel 593 warst du der Meinung dass Tobi Oro ist. Kapitel 590: Tobi ist eine andere Person als Oro. Ich hab es schon in vorherigen Kapiteln gesagt, auch wenn du mir nicht glauben wolltest diskutiere bitte, wer Recht hat interessiert keinen und weist auch darauf hin das du uns nicht überzeugen konntest. Gruß @Tobi23 : Tut mir leid habe mich wohl vertan mit der Izuna Sache. Es geht mir aber darum, dass du in den letzen 4-5 Kapiteln immer irgendwo drunter geschrieben hast; "Ich habs gewusst, keiner wollte mir glauben" etc. Ich bitte dich nun nochmal das doch einfach nur zu unterlassen, denn ohne dieses kindische sind deine Beiträge an sich schon recht gut und tragen auch etwas zur Diskussion bei, verstehst du was ich meine? Zu den Dimensionen: Ich gehe davon aus, dass beide Augen die selbe Dimension benutzen, weil sie beide Obitos Auge haben. Das halte ich für ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Und es gäbe auch eine Erklärung dafür, dass kakashi trotz MS Kamui nur "dürftig" beherrscht und warum Tobi ohne MS das Raum Zeit Jutsu perfekt beherrscht. Dafür müsste man davon ausgehen, dass Tobi seinen Körper irgendwann durch Obito's ersetzt hat (Ja das gab es auch schon länger). Dadurch dass es Obitos Körper ist, ist das Auge auch problemlos und super zu kontrollieren. Vielleicht hat Tobi sich gerade diesen vermeidlich schwachen Körper ausgesucht weil er um die Stärke dieses Jutsus wusste... Vielleicht hat Obito aber auch kurz bevor er wirklich starb das Jutsu erweckt, Tobi sah das, übernahm den Körper des jungen Uchiha (wir wissen ja er stand in Verbindung mit Orochimaru) und das ist was Tobi heute ist, nicht jedoch seine Identität. Ich weiß dass es die Idee mit der Übernahme des Körpers alles schon gab, aber ich habe sie jetzt mal mit meinen, aus momentaner Sicht des Mangas, neuen Fakten und Motiven, sowie Spekulationen untermalt... was haltet ihr davon? Sprudelte gerade so spontan aus mir raus,,, Vielleicht genial? Vielleicht einfach nur geistiger Durchfall? Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll grade. Was haltet ihr davon? Dommeug93 (Diskussion) 21:57, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Dommeug93: ja kann dich auch verstehen,sorry auch von mir; aber wer könnte es denn sein, ich meine von alter her, von wissen her, ist es entweder orochimarus experiment oder halt danzo, mit oro nehme ich das zurück was ich in kapitel 593 gesagt habe, ich weiß es gibt pro und contras aber pro gibt es bei der danzo theorie auch schon oder? Was meint Ihr?Tobi23 (Diskussion) 22:10, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @Tobi23 : Ist ja wie gesagt nicht persönlih gewesen. Ich bin froh dass du es jetzt mal gelesen hast. :) Was die Danzou Theorie angeht... Dazu habe ich mit Hilfe von "Mfg Tobi" und einigen andern, sowie mithilfe des Mangas und diversen anderen Quellen eine Tabelle zu 10 Theorien gemacht, die irgendwo was stichfestes haben. Diese findest du hier: http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:THEORIEN_ÜBER_TOBIS_IDENTITÄT. Wiki interne Links sind doch erlaubt oder? Dommeug93 (Diskussion) 22:28, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das Hauptproblem bei Danzou ist einfach, dass er parallel zu Tobi auftaucht und sich sogar mit diesem unterhält, was es eigentlich unmöglich macht, dass sie ein und dieselbe Person sind. Im Übrigen scheint es mir, als müsste ich mir einen neuen Namen zulegen. Das "Mfg" steht für "Mit freundlichen Grüßen" und ist nicht Teil meines Namens.^^ Ich gebe aber zu, dass der Name vielleicht etwas unglücklich gewählt war. (Mfg) Tobi37.49.35.195 22:54, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ne ich glaube, dass es nicht der echte Danzo wahr, ach übrigens ist euch nicht aufgefallen das Danzo gerade bei angriffen auf konoha sich immer in hinterhalt versteckt hat, warum macht er das wohl, ganz einfach er will das konoha zersört wird. Nicht umsonst ist er mit Orochimaru verbündet, ich glaube auch danzo wusste bescheid bei der chunnin Auswahlprüfung haben sich bestimmt das zusammen vorgeplant, mit der vernichtung Konohagakure meine ich. Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher das tobi danzo ist, und der danzo gegen sasuke gekämpft hat ein fake wahr, nicht das jemand wieder sagt ich habe was anderes gesagt. ach noch was zu fall orochimaru: ich war einer der ersten der gesagt hat dass orochimaru wieder im krieg auftaucht,wobei die meisten es mir nicht geglaubt haben, und das vor 2,3 monaten oder so. Also wie Ihr sieht hat mein Bauchgefühl in der Naruto Welt bislang nie enttäuschtTobi23 (Diskussion) 23:42, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Der Grund warum dir niemand glaubt ist, dass du deine Vermutungen schlicht nicht genügend oder gar nicht untermauerst und es so aussieht als ob du einfach nur ins Blaue rätst und damit kannst du nun mal keinen überzeugen. Wenn Danzou beim Kampf gegen Sasuke ein Fake war, warum hat er dann zuvor gegen Tobi gekämpft, bzw. wollte sich eigentlich Izanagi gegen Tobi aufheben und warum bezeichnete er Tobi als Madara...und so weit ich weiß war das nicht bei einer Unterhaltung mit Sasuke, sondern in seinen eigenen Gedanken. Der einzige der in der Lage wäre Danzou so zu kopieren dass es niemandem auffällt wäre Zetsu und der wiederum ist mit Tobi verbündet. Das ganze wäre irgendwie höchst merkwürdig. Warum war Tobi so versessen darauf Shisuis Auge von Danzou zu bekommen, wenn er mit dem Fake verbündet war. Das ergibt meiner Meinung nach keinen wirklichen Sinn. Zur Vernichtung Konohas: Es war nie Danzous Ziel Konoha zu vernichten, sondern es zu regieren und dazu mussten die ihm verhassten Hokage scheitern, wie es beim Angriff von Pain geschehen war...deshalb hat er sich bei solchen Konflikten auch immer raus gehalten. Mfg Tobi37.49.35.195 23:59, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo liebe Gemeinde ;) Ich lese eure Spoiler und Diskussionen seit locker 2 Jahren aber war nie interessiert meinen Beitrag auch zu äußern. Nun bei der Sache mit Tobi blieb mir nix anderes mehr übrig als auch meinen Senf dazuzugeben. Ich habe mal eine frage: Warum wollte Tobi nach dem Kampf (Itachi/Sasuke) Sasuke sein volles Gesicht zeigen ? Es gibt für mich keinen plausiblen Grund warum er das machen sollte... Tobi selbst zeigte sein Gesicht laut Manga nur 2 Personen Kisame und Zetzu wo genau ich mir mit Zetzu auch nicht sicher bin da ich keine Manga stelle gefunden habe. Desweiteren wundert mich warum ausgerechnet Sasuke??? Es macht keinen Sin AUßER er weiß das Sasuke ihn erkennen würde. In diesem Fall würden aber alle ,, Wer ist Tobi " Theorien aufgehoben werden. Ich habe auch den verdacht, das Tobi und Madara irgendwie zusammen gehören. Entweder sie sind sich wirklich sehr nah was die Theorie mit Izuna stützen würde oder sie sind ein und das Selbe. Tobi und Madara haben aber ein großen unterschied... Tobi benutzt von seinem Sharingan nur sein Raum und Zeit Jutsu. Bis heute habe ich ihn noch nie im Manga ein Uchiha typisches jutsu anwenden sehen. Madara hingegen zeigte uns im ersten Gefecht gleich 2-3 Jutsus wo die verbindung zum Uchiha Clan sehr stark zusehen war. Ich bin mir sehr unsicher und freue mich auf die Auflösung des gefragtestem thema nach der Krähe von Itachi :D Lg Chris 06:01, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) HI ich lass mich da lieber jetzt von Kishi überraschen wer nun hinter der Maske stegt. Weil ich denke es dürfte nun nich mehr so lange bis man nun sieht wer es ist und Kishi kann ja auch nicht erst dann nach dem Krieg zeigen wer Tobi nun ist. Das fänd ich dann etwas albern. Hi, welche Theorie ist für Euch am wahrscheinlichsten, Obito, Izuna, oder Danzo. Nache meiner Meinung nach finde ich Danzo Theorie sehr interessant, ich weiß es ist unmöglich für Euch aber mein Bauchgefühl sagt, dass es irgendwie mit der Verbindung Danzo, Orochimaru zu tun hat, Orochimaru hat ja mal für Danzo gearbeitet, das hat was zu bedeuten. Das Orochimaru im Krieg zurückkehrt wusste ich auch 100%, wobei auch da mir gesagt wurde es sei unmöglich usw, wie mannst sieht hat mein Bauchgefühl in der Naruto Welt ganz selten enttäuscht. Gruß Tobi23 (Diskussion) 10:20, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @Chris: Sasuke könnte durchaus in der Lage sein Madara zu erkennen. Ich weiß zwar nicht in wie weit es Fotos von Madara gibt, oder Geschichten über ihn im Uchiha Clan, aber Itachi vermutete bei Tobi auch sehr schnell, dass dieser Madara wäre und zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er glaube ich maximal genauso alt wie Sasuke jetzt. Ich denke also schon, dass Sasuke weiß wie Madara aussieht und in der Lage ist diesen zu erkennen. Der Grund sich Sasuke zu zeigen könnte daher rühren, dass Tobi der Meinung ist, dass Sasuke die Ideale von Madara teilt und er ihn leichter manipulieren kann, wenn er "beweisen" kann, dass er Madara ist. Die Augen der Uchihas beinhalten auch deren Macht...d.h. das auch Madara auf seine Augen angewiesen ist. Angeblich hat aber Nagato Madaras Rinnegan bekommen, also muss Tobi andere Augen haben. Gut möglich, dass es ihm aus diesem Grund schlicht nicht möglich ist, "seine" alten Jutsus einzusetzen. Wobei sich das mit dem Rinnegan jetzt relativieren würde. Also mal abwarten welche Jutsus er nun wirklich kann. Ein neues hat er ja im letzten Kapitel bereits gezeigt. @Unbekannt: Nach Kishis Aussage soll Tobis Identität innerhalb der nächsten Wochen aufgedeckt werden. Zu deiner Theoriefrage: Ich präferiere weiterhin meine Zetsukopie Theorie. Mfg Tobi78.43.207.94 11:25, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @Tobi23: Ich weiß ja nicht ob du das extra machst und dir jedes Mal einen ins Fäustchen lachst wenn sich jemand über deine "ich habs doch gewusst und ich bin so toll- Kommentare" aufregt. (Kam ja glaube ich schon oft genug vor). Wenn ja hast du jetzt wieder was zu lachen, denn mich nervt es mittlerweile wirklich immens. Aber vielleicht bist du ja auch einfach ein kleines 5 jähriges Kind, das sich über sowas freut. (Würde auch deine Unfähigkeit erklären gescheite Sätze zu formulieren). @ „Mfg Tobi“: Hat Itachi Tobi denn definitiv als Madara erkannt? Hat Tobi nicht nur so was gesagt gesagt wie: „Soso du weißt also wer ich bin“? auf jeden Fall kann man sich mMn nicht sicher sein über Itachis Wissensstand @unbekannt: am ehesten schon Izuna mit obitos Auge, aber ich würde am ehesten irgendeine Mischung aus Zetsuklon, Orochimaru Genpool und noch was anderem vermuten. @admin, der jetzt schreibt ich soll mich zügeln mit meinen Komentaren zu Tobi23: Ja ich bin ab jetzt still und reg mich im Stillen darüber auf -Shisui- (Diskussion) 11:47, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ich bin zwar kein admin, aber werfe einfach mal ein bissl liebe und frieden in den raum :P [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 12:01, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @-Shisui-: Ich weiß nicht definitiv ob er ihn als solchen erkannt hat, aber zumindest bezeichnet er Tobi immer als Madara...also müsste er zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt zu der Überzeugung gelangt sein den echten Madara vor sich zu haben. Ein Mischmasch aus verschiedenen Personen hatte ich auch schon im Auge. Das ist nämlich zu einem gewissen Punkt definitiv der Fall...die Frage ist nur zu welchem Grad. Wir wissen dass er Zetsumaterial, Uchiha Augen und Senju Gene hat. Was auch die Aussage, dass er "Niemand" sei, untermauern würde. Die Frage ist nur zu welchen Teilen er was ist. Beispielsweise ist Madara auch mehr oder weniger eine Mischung aus Madara und erstem Hokage...trotzdem würde ich ihn als Madara bezeichnen. Die Frage wird also sein, was genau Tobis Kern sein wird. Ich glaube an den Zetsuklon, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass die Izuna Theorie durchaus nicht schlecht ist. Das mit Obitos Auge halte ich ebenfalls für sehr wahrscheinlich...die Fähigkeiten von Kakashi und Tobi sind seit dem letzten Manga noch mal näher aneinander gerückt. Mfg Tobi78.43.207.94 12:38, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Da hast du recht. der Körper ist sowieso ein Konsortium aus genannten teilen (plus X?). Wobei dieses "niemand" ja vielleicht auch dafür sprechen kann, dass sogar seine Perönlichkeit, im Vergleich zu Madara, nicht mehr nur einen Ursprung hat. (Wie auch immer das funktionieren kann) -Shisui- (Diskussion) 15:43, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC also naruto fragt wer tobi sei und er sagte doch no one . jemand der erschaffen wurde kann nix anderes sagen ausser (falls er sich wirklich decken will) er is niemand.madaras und orochimarus experiment.tobi hat keine identität .Lil Naruto (Diskussion) 17:32, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) was meint ihr war das kabutos ende? ich hab ein gemischtes gefühl dabei.Lil Naruto (Diskussion) 17:34, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er sich irgendwann geläutert aus Izanami befreien kann und in das Waisenhaus zurückkehrt...wäre zumindest denkbar. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er als Gegner noch mal eine große Rolle spielen wird. Orochimaru hat seine Zellen wieder und ich denke dass Kabuto damit einen Großteil seiner Kraft eingebüßt haben dürfte. Mfg Tobi78.43.207.94 17:45, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @Irgendeinen Admin: Gibt es denn nicht die Möglichkeit, dieses kindische Gehabe irgendwie zu bestrafenaufrgund der Forumsregeln? Wäre solangsam echt mal angebracht, denn es gibt ja einige hier die das nervt (nerft? hab die Rechtschreibung grad nicht im Kopf^^). @Tobi23: Zu deiner Danzo Theorie... Die kenne ich, die kommt aus Youtube, ich weiß auch welches Video das ist. Da wird alles super plausibel erklärt, und der "tote Danzou" ist ein Zetsu Klon. An sich spricht garnichts gegen diese Theorie, alle Fragen von "Mfg Tobi" (Ich weiß dass das Mfg für Mit freundlichen Grüßen steht, aber irgendwie muss man euch ja auseinanderhalten und der Name hat sich für dich einfach eingebürgert, tut mir leid :D) lassen sich damit beantworten. Der 100% Tod der Theorie ist allerdings dass Sai's Siegel auf der Zunge nach Danzous Tod verschwunden ist. Damit muss der echte gestorben sein. Desshalb ist die Theorie zwar in 99% der Fälle stimmig und erklärt eigentlich alles, aber sie kann halt aus diesem Grund zu 100% nicht wahr sein. Ansonsten wäre das schon ein großer Fehler den Kishi nicht bedenken würde. Meine bevorzugten Theorien: Zetsuklontheorie, Izuna oder meine Lieblingstheorie, die allerdings sehr fiktiv ist, sonst aber keine Schwächen hat. Sie ist halt wirklich sehr fiktiv (Tobi = Sasuke). Der Link zu den Theorien hab ich oben schon geschrieben,dort könnt ihir diese Theorie und alle andern bekannten nachlesen. Auch die Danzou Theorie steht dadrin ;) Dommeug93 (Diskussion) 22:04, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das mit dem Siegel stimmt, das ist mir entgangen...spricht eindeutig auch gegen Danzou. Ein weiteres Problem ist das mit dem Auge. Danzou hatte wohl das Originalauge...laut Shisui und der Klon hatte das auch. Das heißt entweder, dass es schon lange Zeit ein Klon gewesen sein muss, oder dass Tobi (der ja laut der Theorie der echte Danzou wäre) sein Auge dem Klon hätte geben müssen. Dann macht es aber keinen Sinn warum sich der Klon, der ja mit Tobi verbündet ist, sich am Ende in die Luft jagt und das Auge mitnimmt. Ebenso erklärt es nicht die Unterhaltung zwischen Tobi und Danzou...auch nicht warum dieser Tobi als Madara bezeichnet...man sollte ja meinen dass die Kopie weiß wer das Original ist. Mfg Tobi78.43.207.94 22:55, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) hm.... wisst Ihr was, ich wusste das alles schon, wollte nur Euren Wissen testen, was ich wirklich glaube, ist das Tobi ein Opfer von Orochimarus Experiment ist, was meint Ihr, Gruß Tobi23 (Diskussion) 06:36, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :) Shisui: Das Tobi Orochimarus Gene hat ist nix was neues wurde hier schon öfters gesagt, würde mich wirklich freuen eigene Ideen hier mitzuteilen, Gruß Tobi23 (Diskussion) 06:49, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :)